aosarikia
by Rikurabbit
Summary: Hm, it seems Sasuke has many challanges for him. First, a little girl saves him from fan girls 8 years ago, he dumps Sakura, and meets again with his savior. What will happen next?FIND OUT!P.S. lots of P.O.V'S
1. Forgotten past

Uh,...READ!!!!!!!!! P.S (i'm going to put A LOT of P.O.V's)

* * *

(Back then) (Sasuke P.O.V (age 8)  
It was a pretty normal day for me; fangirls chasing me,stalked and even annoyed by them! They just can't leave me alone! Even when i'm by myself,they end up being there. I dont know how they do this. But when they leave they seem to take something of mine without me knowing,too. Someone is leading them.Not just someone, some girl, and not just any girl by the looks of it. But who? One day, I was just minding my own business walking home when all of a sudden,THESE FANGIRLS COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ATTACK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! As I tried at a hopeless atempt to hide myself, they caught me.But when i thought that this was the end,someone came to my rescue.''HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE CRAZY FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!'', is what she said to them.Yes, it was a girl that came to my rescue.''Who are YOU to say something like that! HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'',is what one of the fangirls said when that girl got past them. 

''NOW PUCCA!''said the girl. A girl with unusual hair that was pretty yet scary came here swinging from a vine up a tree.( I know, shocking ) ''OK!'',said _P_ucca. The girl was grabing on to the vine and me.''UP WE GO!!!!!!'', said the girl who was rescuing me.''HUH?!?!?'', I said as she pulled me away from the fangirls.

''Dont worry,'',she said with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, ''i'll make sure that they wont get you.'' We were at a place that the fangirls wouldn't follow us. Behind the playground at a High School.( don't ask) '' Are you ok Sasuke?'' the girl said as we sat down.

'' Y-yeah, i'm ok.'' I thought for a minute. ''How did you know my name?'' I asked. She responded by saying with that smile ''heh, I think almost EVERY girl in town knows your name.''

''oh,...'' was all I could manage to say. ''oh!'' she said. '' I got to go! Nokes' calling me. Bye Sasuke-kun!'' she said as she ran out of the campus. ''WAIT!!!!!!!!'' I said. She stoped and turned around. '' Who are you? Whats your name?'' I asked. ''oh, lil' ol' me? I'm just your average girl who just **CAN'T** stand fangirls.'' she said with a smile so warm.

She ran off into the distance. This question kept poping into my head, who is she? Why did she save me?

I just **HAD** to find out!

(Now) ( Age 13) (Sakuras' P.O.V)

After all these years! I still can't figure out who that girl was! Who gives her the right to get Sasuke like that! IT MAKES ME **ANGRY!!** But of course, I got Sasuke to be my boyfriend just by saying that i'll stop fangirls chasing him for the rest of his life. Though they were my freinds that I had to get away from Sasuke, it was **SOOOOOOOOO** worth it! And we've been together for a few months. Somehow, I can't get the feeling that, that girl from long ago is still here watching me. Scary!

''Hi Sasuke sweetheart!'' I called out. I ran to him, kissed him, then hugged him. ''Hello Sakura.'' he sighed as he said this. ''OH **SASUKE**! Don't act like this! C'mer and kiss me!'' I said with delight. _Ding**-**dong...Ding-dong_ The bell went. ''um, maybe some other time Sakura!'' Sasuke called out as he ran to class.

(Sasukes' P.O.V)

(sigh) She is so annoying! I really want to stop being with her,shes too obsessive with yelling out Sasuke MY DARLING!AndOh dont be shy SWEETHEART! I seriously want to get RID of her! But how? '' Sasuke? YO SASUKE!!!!!!!!'' Naruto called out at me. ''huh? oh,..WHAT NARUTO!?!?'' I called out.'' Wait up for me!'' he called out.  
''Hey, Sasuke.'' Naruto whispered to me during class. '' What Naruto?'' I whispered back. ''I hear were geting five new girls at this school. And two of them here in this class!'' he whispered. '' Really?'' I whispered back. Door slides open

''Oh,hello. Class these are our new students!'' Kakashi-sensi said with happiness. '' Hi! I'm Noke Utahan! I is a cat type of girl!'' she said.

''Um, hello. I'm Riku Utahan. And the** IDIOT** there is my sister.'' she said. There appearence was kind of odd. Noke had a nice shade of orange hair with the palest orange eyes I've ever seen.  
And Riku. She was (dare I say it) kind of,...cute. She had short black hair with blue ends. Her eyes were blue, a very dark colored blue. The type of eyes that made me wonder what she was thinking.

But, something was strange about Riku. She looked a lot like the girl I remember from a few years ago. Oh well, just my imagination._DING-DONG! DING-DONG!!_The bell rang. It was lunch time. How I dreaded that. (Sakuras' P.O.V) LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!! Almost the end of the day! And some time with Sasuke! Finally! My kiss is waiting for me! ''SASUKE SWEETHEART!!!!! WAIT UP!!!!!!'' I yelled out to him. For the strangest reason, he seemed to walk faster. ''SASUKE!!!!!!'' I yelled out again. He ran so far I lost sight of him. He never did that before! THE NERVE!!!!!!!!

(Sasukes' P.O.V)

I finally got away from her. I decided to skip lunch and hide out some place where she wont look for me.While I was running to where I was going to hide the rest of the lunch period, I bumped into a girl. ''oof! huh? Oh, hey are you ok?'' I asked her. She looked up. It was her. Riku.  
''Ow, er..um, yeah I'm fine.'' said Riku as she got up. ''I'm so sorry. I was trying to-'' I started to say. ''Get away from someone?'' said Riku. ''um, yeah.'' I said. ''Can I ask,who it is?'' said Riku with a confused expression. ''um, j-just someone.'' I studdered. ''Oh, ok. Do you want to hang out for a while with my friends?'' she said with the most beautiful smile. ''Sure.'' I said with confusion. We walked to a tree that was at the far side of the school. Now I felt a lot safer. Sakura would never go to this side of the school.

''Hey Saruki! Noke! Pucca! Kumi!'' said Riku to a bunch of girls at the tree. ''HI RIKU!!'' they all said. '' Hey Riku, I thought that you were going to eat for once! Oh, who's this?'' said a girl with long brown- pinkish-violet hair named Saruki.

Why does she have hearts on her hair? ''Oh, I was but I ran into Sasuke first. And this is him.'' Riku gestured toward me.

''OOOHHH!!! Your that Sasuke dude that fangirls always chase! Aren't you with Sakura Haruno?'' Asked the other girl with bronze colored hair and Topaz eyes called Kumi. For some reason, I thought I saw Riku with a pained expression in her eyes. '' Yes.'' was all I could say.  
(Nokes' P.O.V)

''So...your the dude that's going out with the world's most biggest whore around?''I asked. ''NOKE!!!!! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!'' said o-chibi(Riku) ''Huh?'' said Sasuke.

'' Noke, why are you reading the 8th volume of DN Angel again?'' O-chibi asked again. ''To queance my thirst, of course!''I said. Everyone thought for a minute. '' NOKE YOU** IDIOTIC** YAOI FANGIRL!!!!!!'' said everyone.

'' Huh?!'' Sasuke said with a confused expression that was both discusted and grossed out. ''I is a yaoi fanatic OF COURSE!!!!!!!!'' I said with a proud look on my face.''You idiot...'' said o-chibi.'' HOW IN THE WORLD AM I RELATED TO YOU!?!?!?!??!'' said o-chibi. ''By blood of course!!!!!'' I said as I hugged her. ''YOU IDIOT!!!!!!'' said o-chibi as she flonged me over the tree. (Rikus' P.O.V)

I don't know how i'm related to that idiot! Oh well, shes family and shes my big sister. ''Hey, Riku?'' said Sasuke. '' Yeah?'' I said confused. '' What class do you have next?'' he asked. '' um,...I have Gym next.'' I said as I looked up.

'' Oh, so do I. Want to walk there with me?'' he asked. I was happy.'' Sure!'' I said, with a big smile. Then I thought of something. Wouldn't Sakura be with him? Probably not. He was trying to get away from her. I could tell. Somehow, he looks like the little boy I saved from those fangirls. AHH! Fangirls! I SOOO hate them!

DING-DONG!DING-DONG! The bell rang. I walked to gym with Sasuke. I was just asking him random questions like,...what his favorite color, food, band, things like that. He answered them.

Weird, those are my favorite things too. I told him that. He thought it was weird too. Cool. We played Vollyball today. NOOOO! I hate vollyball! Luckly, today was the last game, and I got to sit through it.

I went into the locker room. Then when I was about to leave, I heard someone say ,'' HEY! YOU!'' they said. I turned around. Who was that? I waited. Then gave up and left. I walked over to a wall and waited for the bell to ring. ''Hey Riku,'' said a familiar voice. ''huh? oh! Hi Yuki!''I said.

'' Hi!'' he said. ''I didnt know that you came here cousin. Did you just transfer here?'' asked Yuki. He was still the same. Same dark purple-blueish hair with pale yellow eyes, like Nokes. ''Yeah, I did.'' I said. DING-DONG! DING-DONG!! ''LATER!!'' he called out. ''yeah!'' I called back.

(Sasukes' P.O.V)

Tomorrow is the day I must tell Sakura that I dont want to be her boyfriend anymore. I went home and went to my room. I was thinking of someways to tell her that I dont want to be with her when a note fell out of my backpack. I got it and opend it. '' Sasuke,'' it said.  
Do you want to get away from Sakura?  
Then do this,...Have confidence and tell her you don't want to be together.  
I'll tell you why. Shes the one friends with those fan girls. She wanted to get with you because shes a fangirl herself.  
She just wanted you for herself. The fa-  
ngirls are working for her. Don't belive me?  
Ask her yourself in front of people. She can't deny it, it was her idea. Go with someone who cares for you. Not just someone who likes you and doesn't know anything about you. Hope you can do it.  
Hinata.

P.S( I over heard the fangirls saying stuff.It was Naruto's idea too. We see you every day suffering 'cuz of Sakura.) I couldnt belive it.

Sakura just got with me because shes a fangirl!?!?

* * *

Pucca is one of my friends. we just call her that 'cuz i draw anime and she wanted a character. 

Yuki is a boy we named at our school. It sort of stuck.I put him as Rikus' cousin 'cuz i wanted to!

Bronze hair and Topaz eyes is the color my freind wanted because we are both Twilight fans!


	2. A New Arrival

(Pucca P.O.V)

Well, I thought i saw it all.BUT NOW I DID!!!!!! Noke is actually early to school.That is unusual. Though when that happens, something good is gonna happen today. ''Hi Pucca!'' said Noke. '' Hey Pucca!'' said Riku. ''Yo guys! C'mer! Saruki and Kumi are waiting for us!''

(Noke P.O.V)

OMFL1!!!!!!!!!I'm actually early to school!That's not good. Either something good or somthing bad is going to happen today.I gotta see what that thing is. Though it can't be good. I have a bad feeling that it's going to be at lunch,too. I know I know, and so does everyone else.  
I wonder what's for lunch today...

(Sasuke P.O.V)

I have a bad feeling that some people already know what i'm going to do. I wonder if I should tell her when she comes here or at lunch time. _**DING-DONG!!DING-DONG**_!Damn, it was lunch time then. ''GOOD MORNING SASUKE!!!!!'' I heard someone say. I hesitated as I turned and saw who it was. I sighed in relief, it was just Riku. ''Hi Riku,'' I said.

''Whats wrong? You look like you've been challanged to a fight after school or something.''she said with a confused expression. ''Something like that,'' I managed to say. She looked surprised. '' Your going to be in a fight?'' said Riku. ''A fight, but not the one you think it is.'' I said looking for something.

'' Well,''she said '' hope you'll be ok.''she left running to her class.What was I going to do? What was I going to do if the fangirls started to chase me? Now I was really scared.

(Sakura P.O.V)

I feel like somethings going to happen today.OH! I know! Sasuke might want to propose to me! That has got to be it! Oh, won't everyone be SOOOOO jealous! I can seriuosly feel it! I told my friends that, they were so happy for me! When it was almost time for lunch I found a note in my purse.  
Sakura, I know why you wanted to get with Sasuke. Your just another fangirl that tricked a boy to be wi-  
th you. How sad of you to do that. He IS going to te-  
ll you something, but not what you want to hear. Ha-  
ve a nice lunch Sakura.  
From, A girl. P.S(Good luck, Sakura)

_**DING-DONG!DING-DONG**_!The bell rang for lunch. Omfg, whats going to happen? Now i'm mad! I'm telling Sasuke if this note is true. I have got to know.

And now.

(Sasuke P.O.V)  
Ok, its almost time for me to say it to her. ''SASUKE!!!!!!!'' I heard a girl say. That's not good. ''Sasuke, LOOK AT THIS **NOTE**!'' said Sakura. I read it. ''You know what,'' I said saying this loud because people looked this way and got closer , ''I don't care anymore. I 'm not going to be made a fool of and stick to being your boyfriend anymore. I'm going to stop being your boy toy and just ignore you for the fangirl **YOU** really are! '' I said this out loud. She looked like I discoverd her secret and now she was going to tell me the truth.

''Yeah, so? I don't care. If you don't want fangirls to chase you down with weapons,then I suggest that you say sorry for what you just did!!'' she said with fury in her eyes. ''I don't think I will.'' I said as I walked away. ''SASUKE! GET BACK HERE **THIS** **INSTANT**!!!!'' she said with an angry face. I kept walking.

''SASUKE UCHIHA!!!YOU GET BACK HERE AND SAY SORRY RIGHT NOW!!''said Sakura. I still walked no matter how much she yelled at me. ''THATS IT!!!GIRLS! NOW!!'' she said. I looked back and saw at least 27 fangirls chasing me with tree barks and other things. I ran for it.

''Oof!!'' said someone. I bumped into someone. It was Riku again. ''Oh, i'm sorry Riku.'' I said. ''It looks like the fangirls got lost trying to find me'  
''Oh,... Sasuke it's you! Um, I saw your preformance. Why did you break up with her?'' asked Riku. ''OVER HERE!!'' said one of the fangirls. ''SHOOT!!! I gotta go!'' I said. Riku grabed my hand. ''This way,'' she said. I followed. We went to an almost deserted place of the school. ''Where are we?'' I asked. '' A place I like to go when i'm annoyed.'' she said

''...This reminds me of when I saved a little boy from fangirls,...'' said Riku. '' Really?... Because I remembered being saved by a girl when I was being chased by fangirls.'' I said. ''W-what?'' said Riku with a tone that made me look up. ''What's with the 'what'?'' I asked with a confused face.

''But you can't be...he was gone for so long...long ago...he didn't come back...'' she said, whispering to herself. ''Riku?'' I asked, geting worried. '' He left,...'' she whispered. ''How,...when,...**WHERE**?'' said Riku, anxious. '' Um, I think five years ago,''was all I could say.

''You're **REALLY** him? Are you **SURE**?'' Riku kept asking. '' Yeah, I'm pretty sure. A girl with blue ends and black hair tied was the girl I saw.'' I explaind. ''IT IS YOU!!'' Said Riku, happy and greatful. '' It was **YOU** who saved me-,'' I said, shocked. Riku hugged me before I could finish the sentence. '' I thought you were gone! I thought that you would'nt come back, BUT YOUR** HERE**!!!!!!!!'' she kept saying.DING-DONGLunch was over.Good thing I had Riku for my last class. I would of been

if I had the next class with HER.

(Sakura P.O.V) I COULD NOT BELIVE WHAT HE JUST DID DURING LUNCH TODAY!!!!IT'S UNFORGIVEABLE! UNBELIVEABLE!!!NOW I'M ANGERY!!I have to figure out how to get ahold of him afterschool. But, if he doesn't apologize then and there, IT'S FANGIRL TIME!!!!! So he had better apologize for what he did to me.  
UGH!!!!Social Studies! I hate that subject! Well at least the teacher fell asleep, I can now think of ways to get to him. So many options, so little time. OH! I know!

(Riku P.O.V)

I am so happy! I can't belive that he was the little boy from 5 years ago. Although that was the good news, there's a bad side to that. Sakura wasn't a type of person to give up, she was going to do something. Something Sasuke should watch out for, but what? I got to hide him somewhere I know fan girls wouldn't look for him.

'' Hey Sasuke!'' said that tone that made me look up. Not good. '' Sakura...what do you want?'' Answered Sasuke with a guarded tone.''Don't play dumb with me! I want you to APOLOGIZE for what you did to me at lunch!!'' she said with a sour tone. I answered for him ''Gee Sakura-sama, don't you ever think with that big forehead of yours? That he didn't want to BE with you in the FIRST PLACE?'' I asked with sarcasum.

She was pissed. ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME PUNK?! JUST BECAUSE YOUR NEW HERE DOSN'T MEAN YOU CAN BACKSASS ME!!''she said. '' Your not the boss of me, c'mon Sasuke, I want to walk home with you today.''I said, ignoring Sakura as she yelled.

We were walking fast from her at first, then we ran for it when she was out of sight. '' wow Riku, thanks for that...'' Said Sasuke when we stopped at my house. ''Sure thing, though personaly,...I really did hate her.'' I said.

I looked up at the sky. It was almost twilight. I sighed. When I looked down, he was right there, a few inches away from my face. '' Well Riku,...I guess I'll see you Monday.'' he said with a smile on his face. I blushed. '' Er,..um, sure...'' was all I could manage to say. Oh my gosh, his face is so close to mine,...I...feel...weird. The scent of his mouth, its so maddening.

He turned and walked to the street. And I was sure what I felt when I got in my house.

I think I like him,...


	3. What just happened?

(Sasuke P.O.V) 

I woke up early that Saturday morning. How I hated mornings. Especially when its a **SATURDAY**!!!How _UN_-fun.Well, at least Itachi left to work before I came out of my room.

'' Sasuke dear, are you hungry?'' said mom. '' No, not really mom, maybe later.'' I wasn't in a mood to eat. '' Well ok, but do eat. I worry.'' she said. ''Alright mom. '' I said as I walked out the door.

(Riku P.O.V)  
_'Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds?'_

I listened to music from Nokes ipod. Not a bad song.

_'Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need'_

I like this song! Oh well, time to get the grocieries. We're out of food 'cuz of Noke. AGAIN! I got the money for the food and my library card. I want to go somewhere peaceful for my Saturday.

I took my skates and skated to the store. I wonder what we'll need. I looked at the list.

It was two pages long. **SIGH...NOKE**!!!!

(Noke P.O.V)

Hm, somthing tells me that o-chibi is mad at me. OH WELL!!! I hope she went shopping, I'M HUNGRY!!!!! I WANT MY TUNA YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!

I looked out the window. **W-O-W**. I saw this totally _HOT_ guy outside. He had kind of long hair. It was colored gold. And these eyes that just read 'I will kill you you basterd' kind of look. I think I likey!Meow!!!!OH NO!!!!!

I forgot to tell Riku to but me a can of Tuna!!!!MY BAD!!!! Oh, and OMFL!!!!

(Riku P.O.V)

I stoped by my house to put the food away. Then I skated to the library. How fun would it be to see the new books there! I know, that sounded a little stupid. But I like to read books a lot. I went to the Non-fiction side when I saw him. '' Sasuke?'' I whisperd to him. ''Oh, hey Riku, what are you doing here?'' he asked. ''Um, just checking out some books.'' I said.

''Oh, ok.'' he said. I waved bye to him and went outside.I didn't realize how late it was when I got outside. I checked my watch. Crap. It's 8 o'clock. I got to get going, or else Noke gets suspicious.

(Noke P.O.V)

I'M GANA KILL HER!  
She forgot to open my can of tuna!  
Huh. It's geting late. I wonder where o-chibi is. I don't like it when she's out this late.  
The gangsters are out at this time. Now i'm worried. Riku! Please come home quick! They will be out!

And you know I don't like it when they're out.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

I have a bad feeling that something bad's going to happen. I can't put what it is- ''AAAAAHHHH!!!!!'' What the- who was that? I ran outside and looked around. I looked at the alley's. I was going to give up when I saw Riku running away from one of the alley's. She looked like she got in the middle of a fight.

''What happened?'' I asked, getting a hold of her. She looked up. ''Um,..n-nothing really. I-I gotta get h-home, Noke gets worried wh-when I stay out this late.'' She said through clenched teeth. I know what she was trying to do, she tried not to cry. It didn't fool me. ''Riku, I'll walk you home, It's kind of late.'' I said. She tried to refuse. ''No, I can walk home myself.'' She tried walking, staggering at every movement.  
I sighed, she dosen't fool me. So I got behind her, got her, and carried her toward her house. ''H-Hey! What are you doing? I told you I can walk home myself!'' she said, trying to get down.  
''I'm not fooled Riku. You can't even walk straight. Why would I let you walk home the way you are now?'' I said. She pouted. ''I can take care of myself! I'm not 5 years old anymore!'' she said, looking away. ''You sure are acting like it.'' I said, turning toward her house.

(Riku P.O.V)

It wasn't fair! I want to walk on my own! And I am _NOT_ a 5 year old! ''This is really _UN_-necassary!''I said, getting mad.

''Whatever.'' was all he said. He put me down on the front door porch. I was going to open the door when he put his hand on the wall infront of me. I didn't DARE look up. I got a little scared. ''Um,...''was all I could manage to say.

He bent his head down. He leaned his head closer to mine. ''Er,...'' I managed to say. He was centameters away now, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face.

''AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!''shouted Noke, opening the door. ''O-chibi! Good your'e home!...am I inturupting something?'' Asked Noke with a fake innocent look on her face.

''Not really,...'' I said with a note of danger in my voice. ''Oh, ok! Don't stay out here too late! You'll catch a cold.'' she said closing the door. I know shes looking out the window right now.

Stupid sister of a cat. ''I'm sorry about Noke, Sasuke-''I was saying when he pushed his lips against mine. Was this really happening?! But somehow,...I couldn't help but to kiss him back. He parted with me and said goodnight. I waved back.

I closed the door behind me. ''RIKU!! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!! And tell me why your'e hurt!'' Noke said all at once. ''Noke, i'm tired. I'm going to bed.'' I said going to my room. ''FINE! Tell me in the morning, then! '' she shouted when I closed the door.

**SIGH**. What a day! First Noke sees a dude with gold hair, some thugs beat me up, and Sasuke kissed me! Now I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow! Noke's probably thinking of ways to get that part of the day out of me somehow.

(Noke P.O.V)

O-CHIBI GOT KISSED!! O-CHIBI GOT KISSED!!Now I got to figure out a way to get it out of her...but how?

Oh well! I gots to eat my tuna! I needs my tuna everyday! OR ELSE!!!!

(Sasuke P.O.V)

I can't belive what I just did. Well, whatever. I got to get away from Itachi and his friends.They FREAK me OUT.

And I have to think about how to avoid Sakura and the fangirls. So much thinking, so little time. My time anyway. ''Sasuke honey! Dinner time!''

'' Alright mom!''

(Kumi P.O.V)

Wow, I feel like something happened today. I just don't know what it is.

No fair! I wana know what it is!

(Riku P.O.V)

I layed in bed thinking about what happened. My brain didn't want to seem to work right now. I sighed and turned. I wanted to look into the balcony of my window and look at the stars.

Oh well, another day passed, it night and I'm going to sleep with wierd dreams tonight.


	4. Fight for your words!

(Sakura P.O.V) 

Gah! I need to do my hair! Its a total mess. Lets see, what should I do to Sasuke tomorrow? Let the fangirls chase him? Say that he harassed me? Hmmm, so many things to do!

Well, whatever.

I went to the mall with Ino and Ten Ten. ''Hi girls. Whats up?'' I asked. ''Hi Sakura.'' they both said.

(Riku P.O.V)

Haaa! What a pretty morning. Uhg! I want to go back to sleep! I don't wanna wake up, i'm lazy, I HATE NOKE!!(no reason) I wonder what i'll do today...

Neh, I can guess whenever, I have to get up and go to the mall with Pucca.

How I hate Sundays. Pucca always wants me to come with her and Saruki to the mall. Well, got to get ready. Though I want to know why it's so quiet down stairs, Noke usually starts a comotion when it's a Sunday.

And mom would yell at her, then I have to break it up.

(Pucca P.O.V)

Yay! It's Sunday! Riku and Saruki will meet me at the usual place. I gots to get ready!

Hm, they're not here yet. Huh? Is that Sakura? Uh-oh. I think I should-'' Hi Pucca!'' said Saruki. ''Um, hi Saruki. Uh, could we go somewhere else this Sunday? I, uh, don't think that we should go here today..'' I said.

''Why not? I don't see why we can't be here.'' she started to say. Then she looked at the other side. ''Oh, I see. Well lets hope that she forgave him to what happened at school. Though she WAS mad at him. Shes the one who _FORCED_ him into that relationship.''

''I guess so. Hey, where's Riku?'' I asked. I looked around, I finaly looked over and saw her running over here. '' Hi Pucca! Hi Saruki! Sorry i'm late! Noke wanted me to stay home, again.'' Said Riku rushing here. She had a smile on her face until she looked at who was at the beauty department.

Uh-oh. Oh, I hope she doesn't want to change plans for today. ''Hey Pucca what are we going to do today?'' she asked like nothing was wrong. That made me wonder.

''Um, thought we could just walk around and find a store we'd like to go in for a while.'' I answered. ''Hm, ok. You cool with it Saruki?'' ''Yup! Lets go.'' She said.

(Saruki P.O.V)

I can't belive we found the coolest store here! They had so many types of Manga here! They even had Loveless! COOL!! I looked at what Riku and Pucca were doing.

Pucca was buying pocky, and Riku was looking at a random Manga.

We then went to a fast food place later on. ''Hey, have you looked at the new Loveless book? I liked it.'' I started to say. ''Really? Noke loves Loveless. And pretty much other yaoi things I don't want to know about.'' Said Riku.

I wonder why Noke is such a yaoi fanatic. Then I saw someones shadow. ''Hi there. Aren't you three Sasuke's friends?'' Said a voice with a mixture of fustration and no happyness. Gah, not a good time or choice of place. ''I guess you could say that Sakura-sama. Do you need any thing?'' Riku asked.

That must of pissed her off, 'cuz she looked like she tried to reframe herself from making a scene. ''Oh, just wondering about him, you know. Like, how are he's doing and stuff like that. Oh yeah, could I talk to you _ALONE_ Riku?'' she said in a restraint voice.

''Of course Sakura-sama.'' Riku said with her guard up. I didn't like where this was going. When they left I asked Pucca if we should follow them.

She said if they caused a scene, we run towards them and break it up.

So we end up following them, but not where they can see us. Or, by the looks of it, anyone else.

(Noke P.O.V)

I wanted to follow o-chibi to the mall today! When I got there, I saw her walk out with someone. It looked like Sakura (a.k.a the whore).

It looked like Sakura wanted to say something to o-chibi.

Damn.

I don't like the looks of this. Maybe I should stop whatever they're doing before it gets out of hand. Then again, maybe not. Pucca and Saruki are there already, looking at them like life itself.

( Riku P.O.V)

I don't know what Sakura wants, but i'm not going to give in to what she wants. ''Look Sakura-sama, I dunno WHAT you want. But I assure you, your not going to find it through me.'' I started to say, she looked calm. A sick calm. ''Oh, I just want to know how MY **DEAR **Sasuke is. Is he ok, is he worried about me?'' she started to say aloud.

I feel like she was going somewhere with this, I dunno what though. '' I don't know where you're going at. But I guess he's fine. I walked home with him on Friday. He looked just fine to me. Why don't you go visit him or something?'' I said with no suspitions.

Now she was _MAD_. ''Look you little brat, don't talk with me like a teacher would. I want you to tell him I don't care for him anymore, got that punk?'' she said. I laughed, ''I don't think he would mind that. Though he would like you to have the fangirls stop chasing him around.''I said.

She didn't like my answer. ''YOU LITTLE BRAT. Do you really think that I would let you smart-mouth me? I'm not going to stop fangirls get to the boy they **WANT**, so they get him, and I get a _LAUGH_ out of that while he begs to take me back.'' she said with the image in her head.

''I really **REALLY** doubt that he would **_BEG_** you to take him back. He can choose whether or not he'd want to beg or live without you when he wants, he isn't your slave that you can keep in your house all day long doing what you want.'' I said, heading back inside the building.

Boy was she MAD. ''YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE IF YOU DARE!!'' she roared out. I stopped, and turned to her face. ''I SAID, that he'd much rather be by himself than hearing your complaints ALL DAY LONG, than to do what he wants-'' I said when she slapped me accross the face.

''BRAT! IDIOTIC BRAT! I KNOW HE WANTS ME! I KNOW THAT HE IS GOING TO BEG FOR ME WHEN HE FINDS FANGIRLS ON HIM!!'' she screamed.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

''Damn it Itachi! OK FINE! I'll go with you and Noke to the mall! GAH!!'' I yelled out for the hundreth time he asked me. ''Yay! Good! C'mon, Noke is already there. For some reason though, she said to hurry up. There's something YOU'D want to stop or something.'' said Itachi with a bewillered expression.

So we headed out the door, except that Itachi locked us out(again), so we had to waste even more time than usual trying to get back inside of our house. When we finally got out again, I finally understood as to what Noke meant by trying to stop. There was a huge circle formed around a couple of girls that seemed familiar to me. Wait a sec- ''Sasuke!! Over here! Come quick!'' Noke said pointing towards the center of the circle.

I quickly ran towards the circle. I couldn't belive what I was seeing. I mean, i've seen tons of things before, but nothing like this. ''This is the reason why I told Itachi to hurry and get you here, to somehow stop this.'' Noke said, watching the fight. Or thats what it looked like anyway.

It looked like Sakura was yelling something out, hitting Riku with all her might. But for some reason, Riku didn't do anything about it. She just stood there, taking all the hits that was blown to her. When she fell, she'd just stagger back up saying something calm that seemed to make her mader.

''-really think that I would take what you say? I'm not the one who's acting like the idiot throwing the punches.'' Riku said with a smile. ''OH SHUT UP!! YOUR THE ONE THAT'S TAKING THE HITS!! FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN WHAT YOU SAID!! YOUR JUST TALK, NO ACTION!!'' Sakura screamed.

''No,...i'm not fighting an idiot who thinks that force is necassary towards someone who needs to take action. I'm not fighting someone who's not worth it.'' Riku said with a triumphment smile on her face. ''YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T WIN THIS FIGHT!! NOT YET!!'' Sakura said about to throw another punch at Riku.

It didn't look like Riku could handle another punch from Sakura, so we stepped in.

And I mean _ALL_ of us.

Noke held her back by her neck, Itachi held her by puting his fingers on her forehead, I held her by the chest, Saruki held her by the arms, and Pucca held her by the legs to keep from moving. ''Now now Sakura, don't get all hasty.'' Noke said with a catish smile. She seemed to have fun.

''H-hey! Let go! I have to smack that grin off her stupid face!'' Sakura yelled. ''Oh ho ho, if you lay one more finger on o-chibi I'M THE ONE WHO'LL WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE. And you won't like it if I did that would you?'' Noke said with the MOST scaryiest grin. I was afraid to even LOOK at her. I could of sworn that Itachi said 'Teh I could do better!'

I looked over at Riku. She looked like she was going to pass out right then and there. She did, but it looked like a guy caught her before she fell. This guy had dark purple hair and pale yellow eyes that looked like Nokes pale orange eyes. ''-ok cousin Riku?'' I heard him say.

They're cousins? Well, I've seen wierder. ''-ok, why are you here dear cousin?'' ''Thought I might pick up some books and take some time off. I was shocked to find you fighting, or what it looked like, with another person.'' He said. ''I'm so sorry I worried you dear cousin, I just had to say what was right, or what I thought was anyway.'' Riku said with a slight smile.

''His names Yuki, you know,'' I heard Noke say. ''...oh,'' was all I said.

It was sunset. Somehow, it was a quiet place. .


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh,...hi." I asked. I was relived. It was just Dad. "Is all good Chibi, it's just dad." I said behind the door. "Oh, ok."Chibi said puting the bat down. "What's with the bat? And where is your mother?" Dad asked. "Er,...dad. Mom's not home yet. And the bat was to hit the stranger that was behind the door. Since it was you, we,...uh,...didn't need it...hee hee...?"I said.

"Ok,...you're mothers not home yet?Well, i'll go look for her. Stay here and hit a robber with the baseball bat, ok?" Dad said with a grin." Ok dad." Chibi and I both chirped at the same time. He closed the door. "Well that was a relief huh Chibi?" I said. "Yeah,...though you think that we should call her cell?" Chibi asked. "Good idea." I said. I picked up my phone and called mom.

One ring, two rings, then a message.

"Er,..mom,...dad's looking for you ok? Come home and who was the co-worker that called you anyway? Bye. Love you."I said. I closed my phone. "Noke? Did she answer? Or was it the message machine?" Chibi said. "Uhm,...the answering machine." I said. Chibi walked around in circles, and I was calling mom again and again. "Sigh,...Chibi I think we should call it a night, ok?

I don't think she has her phone on. And dad probably found her." I said. "Ok,..."Said Chibi. We were going up stairs when the phone rang. Chibi looked at me, and I looked at Chibi. I nod instead and she went to pick up the phone. "Hello? This is the Utahan house...We are not here at the moment so please leave a message..." Chibi said to the phone. What the fudge was that?

"Huh? Uhm,...Riku, Noke...I found your mother,"Dad said. "Dad? You found mom? Where is she?" Chibi said. "Riku? Oh,...don't sound like an answering machine please?" "Sorry dad...so,...wheres mom?" Chibi said. "She,...shes right here..."Dad said. "Dad what's wrong?" Chibi said getting worried. "Riku,...you and your sister get over here,...NOW!!" He said with anger. "O-ok. Bye."Chibi looked at me. "Noke let's go,...dad says we have to go to where he is."She said. "Er,...ok."I said. I don't like the sound of this. He sounded so mad over the phone.

We went to the location Mom and Dad where. We ran over there,...and we couldn't belive what we saw. "Noke,...Riku...what is this?" Mom asked. We looked at what she was pointing to. We saw a ruinend car."Wh-what happened mom? Who did this to you're car?" I asked. "You should know, your names are on the car." Mom said angrily. We looked at the top of the car. It was written clearly and big letters,...My name and Chibis' names were there alright. "Mom,...we didn't do it! Honestly!" We both said. " Well who else is named **'Noke'** and **'Riku'**?" I couldn't belive we were getting framed for something we didn't do.

"You two are grounded. You are going to fix this car, make it look like new. And only then you won't be grounded,...understood?" Mom said.

"Yes mother, we understand clearly." We both said.

(Sakura P.O.V.)

**_AH HA HA HA!!_** Those two should be grounded for life for what I framed them of! Oh the joy of revenge!

I looked to see if I saw the Utahan sisters miserable the next day at school. I saw the oppisite. They were happy. What the **HELL**?! "No way! Noke you are one of a kind!" I heard Riku say. "Well Chibi thank you! It was a good thing I can fix a car under 2 hours! That saved us time! And you know how to make a car shine!" Noke said with delight. "Thanks Noke!"

I couldn't belive what I was hearing!! I wanted to scream!!

(Riku P.O.V)

Wow, we were only grounded for like,...what, 2 hours? Good thing Saruki teaches us these things! Mom and Dad were awfuly happy about that. "Noke,...i'll meet you later, ok?" I said to Noke. "Ok Chibi,...SEE YA'!!" Noke said running off. I walked past Sakura, "Nice try,..." I said to her as I passed her. I ran off to see Sasuke. I saw him reading on a bench. "Hi Sasuke!" I said to him.

He looked up. "Hi Riku. You feel ok today?" He asked. "Yeah,...but it didn't hurt much ya' know." I said. "Right..., anyway Riku,..." He said. "Yeah?" I said, wondering." Er,...nevermind,...i'll tell you later." He said. "Uhm,...ok." I said. "Sasuke?" I said smiling. "Yeah?" He said. "You shouldn't of said 'nevermind' ..."I said smiling. "Uh,...why?" He said. "Because i'm gonna find out what it is." I said.

"Oh wonderful." He said.

I saw Noke walking to class. I looked back and saw Saruki walking the same way. "Hi Saruki. Whats wrong?" I said. "I...am...so...HAPPY!!" She said with happiness. "Uhm,...why?" I asked bewilered. "OH,...i'll tell you during class! Bye!!" She said. She ran to class. "Er,...ok..." Was all I could say.

(Noke P.O.V)

Ugh!! I hate French!! "And todays lession is,..." teacher said. I listened as he spoke on about the 'silly Americans' and other stuff. I zoned out and looked out the window. "oh,..." I said, I thought I saw the blond-haired person from last time walking through the school.

"Neh,..." I said to myself. "Noke, do you know the answer?" Teacher said. "Er,...Je ne sais pa?" I said confused. "Correct!" Teacher said.

Wow,...I accually got something right. As teacher rambled on,...I looked out the window and looked for the guy I thought I saw. No luck.

Sigh. This is a boring day...

(Saruki P.O.V)

Gah!! I hate language arts classes. I looked around and tried to see anything of interest.

No go.

"Saruki?" someone asked. I looked up. "Oh,...hi Kumi. Whats up?" I asked. "Eh, nothing much..."she said. "Ok..." I said bored.

(Kumi P.O.V)  
Saruki!! Saruki!! Sakura has a really bad plan!! Saruki!! "Hey Saruki?" I asked. "Yeah?" She said. "Wanna go to a cafe after school today?" I asked, hopeing for a yes. "Uhm,...not today, I got to go somewhere. Is that ok, Kumi?" She asked looking up. NOOO!! "Is ok. I just wanted to say something to you." I said

"You can call me ya' know." She said "I know, but its important. REALLY important." I said. " Why not tell me now?" Saruki whispered. I looked around and whispered back. "Its about Sa-"I was going to say Sakura, but teacher came in and told us to go to our seats.

I sat down and listened to the teacher. I got out my phone and started texting,...

_Saruki! sakura is makin' a plan !  
a bad 1!  
-kumi_

I sent that and looked at the teacher. I looked at my phone and saw one new message. I looked at it.

_wha? wuts the plan?  
-saruki_

I texted what the plan was.

She ganna try and get rid of any 1 who get in her way -kumi I sent that and looked at the board. I took out my phone and saw her response.

_Omg! We got 2 tell every 1!! at lunch!  
when does the plan start?  
-saruki_

I sent a response. I waited and looked at her message.

Then we dont got much time -saruki I nodded and sent a reply on when and where to tell everyone. She agreed. DING DONG.

I just hope this works.

(Saruki P.O.V)

I can't belive she is going to do that!! I mean, yeah, be mad at her but,...like this? This is very wrong. Kumi and I both met up with everyone else. We told them of her plan. They were shocked like we were. We (except Riku and Noke) went to lunch.

I was eating my lunch when I felt a tap on my sholder. I looked up. It was D.B. "Hi,.." I said blushing. "Er,...hi. Can I talk to you when you're done eating?" He said. "Sure." I said confused.

I looked across the table and saw Kumi smiling. I smiled back confused.Whats happinning?


	6. Idiot, mystery boy and girl that got inv

(Noke P.O.V)

Gah,...this is a boring day. Chibi and I are waiting for Pucca, Kumi, and Saruki. I wonder what they are doing...oh well. "Chibi..?" I asked. "What Noke?" Chibi said. " I is going to the litter box, 'kay?" I said happily. She stared at me. "Why the HELL do I want to know THAT?!" Chibi said. "You might miss me and wonder where I am." I said confused, yet happy.

"Geez, just GO Noke!" Chibi said angrily. "AWW! You got mad! I'll miss you too!" I said, leaning forward for a hug, chibi smacked me and left. " WAH!! You hit me! Won't you miss me?" I said. "JUST GO TO THE FLIPPIN' RESTROOM NOKE!" chibi yelled out. " 'Kay!" I said skipping to the litter box.

With my utterly flawless grace, I was blind to see the rock between me and the litter box, as I skitted across across the grass like a car crash. I wasn't the car that pushed the other car away. I WAS the other car being pushed around. When I stopped, it started to rain and I got rain on my jeans.

"AAUUGGHHHH!!" I groaned. I was upset because I got mud on me favorite jeans. And they WEREN'T my favorite jeans, they were capri pants!

(Riku P.O.V)

I only have three words for what I just saw...

WTF?!

I ran to Noke in the rain and helped her up. "Noke you idiot! Are you ok?!" I said. I helped her up and we both went under the building with a few kids there. Pucca was there and looked at Noke. " What the HELL did you do this time Noke?"

"I got in this fight with a bully and we threw mud at each other." Said Noke as if she won that battle. I smacked her on the head. "Ow!" Noke said. "The idiot here skipped to the restroom with 'grace' , tripped over a rock and skidded across the grass."I said with disappointment. "Well, that's another way to explain this,..." Noke said with a cattish tone. Sigh. I looked up at the sky and wondered.

Why was Saruki so happy in the hallway? I looked over and saw Saruki leaving the cafeteria with,...D.B? I told Noke and Pucca that I would be right back. I followed Saruki and D.B to the other side of the cafeteria.

"...and I was wondering if..." I heard D.B say. "...wondering what? " Saruki said confused. I know she was excited. "...you would be my girlfriend.." I heard him say. I was shocked. I listened to Sarukis' response. "Oh! Ye- wait,...is this a trick?" She said. "No, of course not! I'm honestly saying this of my own will. Its not a bet or anything" he said.

"Uhm,...i'll think about it." I heard her say. She walked off some where. I went back to where Noke and Pucca were and saw Saruki walking there. "Hi guys," she said. "Hi Saruki." We all said. " Hey, D.B asked me to be his-" she started to say, I cut her off and said "Girlfriend?" She looked at me. "Yeah. You heard me talk to him Riku?" She said in no surprise.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Why did you say 'no' to it?" I asked, though I think I know. "Well, I thought it was a trick. And if I said 'yes' then I'd feel like an idiot when he said that he was kidding and made me cry." Huh. That could be one reason. But, then again..." Well, you said you'd think about it, so that means to him 'maybe'." "I guess so." Saruki said.

We sat under the cafeteria waiting for the bell to ring. I saw someone get up and stand in the rain. "HIT ME LIGHTNING!" Is what he said. Everyone looked at him. "COME ON AND HIT ME LIGHTNING!!ARE YOU SCARED OR SOMETHING?! HIT ME!" He yelled out. Is he nuts?! It looked like the sky was going to really hit him with lightning.

Out came a loud thunderus noise. I didn't want to just stand there and see him die, I ran towards him and pulled him towards the cafeteria. Lightning really did hit, where a moment ago, the crazy guy was. " Are you flippin' CRAZY or somehting?! You WANT to die?!" I yelled out at him. " Uhm, kinda. I wanted to see if it would really work. I guess it did..." He said staring at me.

Why is he staring at me like that? " Well,...dont do that! Its stu-" I was saying when he kissed me and ran off somewhere. "Hey!! Come back here!" I yelled. I tried to follow him, but I lost him. Damn. I went back to the girls and sat down very mad. " What happened Riku?" Noke asked, confused. "That weird guy I saved just kissed me and ran off." I said mad. Noke just looked at me. "Huh?" Was all she said. "Yeah, he kissed me and ran off. "I said.

"Oh, ok. How did this boy look like?" Noke said. " Uhm,...he had black-perfect hair. And he was wearing a black sweater and pants. Why...?" I just had to ask. Noke got up and went looking for the boy described. " Noke! What are you doing?!" I said when she was stomping through the people near her. "Oh, just on a little hunt is all." She said in a restraint voice. Oh boy. "Er, I dont think you should do that Noke...". "Why not?" She said. " 'cuz i'll take away your tuna.". She thought about that. "You win THIS round person. Lets go Chibi." Noke said. " 'kay." I said.

I looked back and saw the guy I saved, sitting on a bench not looking at me, he was reading a book. " Uhm,...i'm going to the bathroom, ok Noke?" I said. " 'Kay chibi." Noke said walkng to the benches. I walked over to where he was. I sat in front of him. "What was with the kiss?! And who the hell are you?" I said to him. He loked up and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did is all. You look cute when your'e mad you know..." He said, looking at me. I just stared at him. "W-what? Er, whatever...whats your name?" I said. "Hm,...if I tell you...will you not tell your sister? She got very mad at what I did." He said.

Did he see Noke coming when we were talking? "No, I wont tell her. She'll end up looking for you anyway." I said. "Alright then, my name is Dharma." He said looking at me again. DING DONG. He left for class. I went to class with Kumi, telling her what happened and not to tell Noke. We sat down for Gym and waited for the teacher.

I felt a tap on my sholder. I turned around and saw who it was. It was Dharma. " Hello angel." He said smiling at me. "Angel? Dont call me that." I said. "Well, you told never told me your name,...so I call you 'angel'. He said smiling. "Well,why 'angel'?" I said. He smiled and said," Well, you saved me and angels do that, so I call you angel. And because you look like one." He said. " Dude, you are seriously-" I was saying when the teacher came and said to pay attention.

I looked at the teacher and saw that we were going to do some push ups, run around the gym, sit ups, then finish off with running for a bit. " Hi Riku." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Sasuke. A relief.

" Hi Sasuke, whats up?" I said with a slight smile.

(Sasuke P.O.V)

" Hi Sasuke, whats up?" Riku said with a smile. " Nothing much, you?" I said bored. "Well,.."Riku started to say when the coach blew the whistle. We went to the corner of the gym and ran. " You were saying Riku?" I told her. "There's this dude that I saved from a lightning bolt at lunch and he calls me 'angel'." She said with a bored tone.

"Thats weird,..." I said. " I know, huh?" I heard Riku say. " You look more like a flower than an angel." I said looking at the ceiling. "HUH?" She said looking shocked at me. " What? I'm just saying." I said looking at her. "Whats WRONG with people today??" Riku said wondering.

We finished what the teacher asked us to do and sat down at the corner of the gym. "Ok,...so Dharma LIKES likes you? Or do you have another theory ?" I said to her. " I think he loves me or something. I dunno." She said. "Well, is he in this room?" I asked curious. " Why? Are you ganna kill him too?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

" How did you know ?" I said sarcasticly. "Just kidding, I'm curious though." I said. " He's the dude with black hair and the only one wearing a black sweater." She said. I looked around and saw him staring completely at Riku.

Whoa.

"I see him. And I think your right. He IS in love with you." I said. And somehow, I felt a bit...jealous. " Yeah,...he does that. It kind of scares me." She said. The way he looks at her is like,...Huh. Whatever. "Say,...Sasuke?" Riku said. "Yeah?" I said. "Tomorrow's Valintines' day." She said. "Yeah." I said, wondering where this was leading to. "Do you think that Sakura has anything planned for it ?Its been awhile since we heard from her." Riku said. "I dunno." Was all I could say. She was right. I haven't been paying attention to Sakura at all. I was only paying attention to normal stuff, like school and Itachi bringing his weird freinds over. "Ok! Take it in people!!" We heard the teacher say. "So we wait then?" Riku asked me.

"I guess we wait." I said.

(Kumi P.O.V)

Wow, gym was sooo boring! I waited for Riku outside of the locker room. "Hello,...you must be the angels' friend." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw the hottest guy ever. "Er,...h-h-hi. Who's angel?" I stuttered. He looked absolutly gorgeous with that perfect black hair and blue/black eyes. He was, in words that I don't mean, to DIE for!! " She hangs out with you. She has blue ended hair." He said.

" Oh! You mean Riku? Kind of short, saved someone from that lightning bolt?" I said. He nodded. "Yes. Her." He smiled the most knee-shaking smile I've ever seen.

"Well, thank you for that information. Can I ask your name?" He said, ever so kind. " M-my-my name is Kumi." I stuttered. "Thank you Ms. Kumi. I hope to see you very soon." He walked off.

I hope to see him soon too,...VERY soon.

"Kumi? Whats wrong with you? Why are you red?" I heard someone say. "Huh?" I said, lovestruck. "Oh,..Riku.Hi...I'm fine. I just saw the most GORGEOUS man ever!" I said with delight. "Edward Cullen?" Riku said sarcasticly. "No! Well,...I wish..." I admitted. "I forgot to ask his name. But,...he wanted to know if I was friends with you. I said yes and he called you 'angel'." I said. "Oh,...him...his names Dharma. I saved him from the lightning bolt that tried to hit him. "

"His names Dharma? Oh! He is just the hottest guy I've EVER seen." I said. "Yeah? Wow Kumi you have weird taste in guys." Riku said. "And like you don't Riku?" I said. " Huh?". "You know what I mean...Sasuke...?" I said. Riku just looked at me. "I don't like Sasuke. He's my friend.". I knew better than she thought...so I played along.

"Yeah, never mind then." I said. The bell rang for the end of the day.

(Noke P.O.V)

I is very bored! I waited for chibi against the gate. She was talking to Kumi and Sasuke. "Chibi!! Hurry up!They're going to close if we don't hurry!" I yelled out to her. "Ok Noke!!" She yelled back. I waited for her and she finally came. "Sorry Noke, I had questions about a paper due next week." Chibi said. "Ok,...well. Lets go, I they're ganna close soon." "Ok."

We went to the dry cleaners and looked for moms dry cleaning. We found it and left. I was telling chibi how my classes were going when I thought I saw someone familiar. I turned around and saw no one there. Huh, my imagination..." What is it Noke?" "Nothing,..."

We got home and went to our rooms. "Nooooooo!I don't like homework!Mew!" I said to myself. I heard the phone ring from down stairs and went down to answer it."Hello? This is the battle field where Riku rabbit and Noke Neko fight over anything,...who is this person to who which I is talking to...?" I said. " Noke? Don't do that...Is Riku there?" I heard the voice say. " Ok...but I reapeat...'who is this person to who which I is talking to...?' " I said. " This is Pucca Noke,...is Riku there??" I could hear the impatience in her voice. "Oh ok! CHIBI! PUCCA IS ON THE PHONE!!" I yelled out. Riku went down stairs.

"Ok. Gimmie the phone, please." " 'kay! Here ya' go!" I handded her the phone and left to my room. As soon as chibi went to her room to talk to Pucca,...I went to the door of her room to listen. "...and he kissed me..." Chibi said. I got a bit angery about that part. So I kept listining to the conversation. "...no I do like Sasuke,...but...huh? No Dharma is the dudes name...I guess he is...I just don't see it...yeah Kumi practically had a heart attack when he talked to her...heh,...I guess so...no,...well...no really...I swear !...oh,...no...no...yeah...kinda...no...ok...bye" Chibi hung up and I ran to my room.

I heard a knock on my door. "Yes chibi?" I said with innocents. "Don't eavesdrop on my phone calls." I heard footsteps going away from my door. How did she figure that out?? Oh well!

(Pucca P.OV)

Oh my gosh! There is this totally HOT guy that likes Riku, and she didn't even notice! I want to be with him! WAHHH!! Neh,...love is blind then.

(Riku P.O.V)

The next day was...abnormal. Sasuke wasn't here...he must be sick. And Noke was sick too. Pucca was at Alaska,...I dunno why...Saruki was at one of the islands east of here. And Kumi and I were the only ones at school. And to make it somewhat better,...its Friday. What the hell is everyone thinking.

I spent most of the day alone 'cuz Kumi had to go to meetings all day, and I had to stay at the benches 'cuz I dont eat lunch. I wanted to go home myself,...but I dont want to do that. I found myself talking to Dharma. He 'saw' me alone and started to talk to me. I talked back out of my bored self. "Wow, almost everyone is gone today huh?" he said. "Kinda, Kumi's at a meeting." I said. "Ah,..I see."

It was the end of the day, I walked home myself(of course), and stopped by Saruki's favorite cafe. I sat down and looked at the menu. "Riku?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw that it was...huh?

(Noke P.O.V)  
TUNA!!Achooo! Ugh! Where's chibi? I need her to help me write my will! I is dying!! Neh,...not really...burp. Neh! Sowwies! CHIBI!! My morning was VERY ironic. First when I woke up, I woke up on the floor. I somehow ended up rolling up the down stairs. Don't ask how i did it. Then I tried making a burrito. Not made from scratch burrito, the frozen burrito. Anyways, so i was making it, and then SOMEHOW, I ended up putting me hand in the microwave. How the hell did I do that?!

I ended up staying there for half an hour, trying to un-stuck myself. When I was almost there,..the stupid microwave catches my hand and turns on! I just stare at the microwave for 5 seconds and finally realize that my hand was very close to the revolving glass dish thingy. Where that hole on the window come from? Oh...I made that...right...I feel stupid...I want breakfast...yeah..."FUU!!" I yelled out. "HUH?!" I heard Fuu, me lil' sis..., "Make me a damn burrito!" I yelled out. "Did you get you're self stuck again?" "No!...kinda. Uh,...does making a hole in the window count?" "You IDIOT!" "Do I get my burrito yet?" " SIGH" She walked into the kitchen and saw the mess I made...I mean the ultimate battle I WON! " Noke,...are you gonna tell me that you had a battle with the microwave?" "NO!...kinda...IT WAS THE DISHSOAP THIS TIME!! And its evil companion SPONGEBOB MCSOAP PANTS!" "You got your hand stuck in the microwave and threw it out the window again,...didn't you?"

Damn,..."...yeah. I said in defeat.

And my day went pretty much like that...yeah...I never got my burrito..Fuu,...she owes me a burrito with mild sauce,..yeah...with a side order with unlimited soda,...DR.PEPPER!!...yeah..."Oh FUU..." "NEVER AGAIN NOKE!!" "...fine! Be that way!"...yeah...

(Burrito P.O.V)

FINALLY! I survive! It was either that monster or stuck inside the microwave. I ended up in the dumpster after that. VICTORY IS MINE!! Huh? Oh nooo! A wild dog! NOOO! NO-

(Dog's P.O.V) Lunch.  
I win.  
I smell a cat...ooooh 


End file.
